


When In Doubt Drink It Out

by AngelTalion



Category: GMMTV RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing Boys, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Pizza, Snark, adorable!Krist, clueless!Newwie, foul-mouthed!Captain, indulgent!White, possessive!Off, sassy!Gun, smitten!Singto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: Papii and a few other's get a lot more than they bargained for when they crash Gun's guys night in. It's a lesson for more than one person in the room as the beer flows and filters fail.((Cross-posted on Wattpad))





	When In Doubt Drink It Out

Today was a 'When in doubt, Drink it out' evening. Perhaps it wasn't the healthiest motto, but it worked for the little group. What Gun didn't understand is how the 'little group' had turned into THIS. He remembered inviting Tay, and that meant New was also going to be there. He'd asked White and told him to bring Captain. Then he'd called up Krist. Meaning the only technically straight guy should have been New. Meaning he and the others could bitch all they wanted about the men in their lives regardless of romantic entanglement. Newwie had long ago been sworn to silence.

Gun was contentedly stretched out in the corner of his sectional, with White in another and Captain in his lap, Tay on the floor against the sofa allowing Gun's fingers to run through his hair and New was now laying with his head on Tay's thigh listening to the guys around him chatting. He was on his fourth beer and Tay was only just cracking a third for Gun and second for himself. So when he heard the door open, he'd assumed it was just Krist. 

"You're late, Krist! You better have brought more beer, Newwie's trying to get himself drunk enough to listen to Captain talk." Gun snickered. "Ow! Hey, White get your man, Papii will not be pleased if I'm bruised tomorrow." He tucked his legs up under him for protection.

Entering a brow raised an unimpressed look on his face Off's voice carries, "He's not wrong about that." New sat up eyes wide as the four other pairs that were now looking over at the entryway. Standing there with much, much more alcohol, bags full of snacks and eight boxes of pizzas were Off, Singto, Mike, Oab, Arm, Earth, and a blushing Krist. "We brought food." He nodded, setting the pizza on the low table and moving to get plates and napkins. 

Looking at Krist as he moved in toward the sofa Gun and Tay snagged him and pulled him in. "What the hell happened?" They were whispering amongst the three of them, Captain leaning in to hear cause fuck if he was getting left out. "It's hard to bitch about them when they're here, Kit."

"I was in the office still, trying to order the pizzas and then checking I had everything I'd need to buy more beer and well I got overheard, and Tuan called to hang out..." He bit his lip glancing at the three and relaxed when Gun and Tay sighed but nodded. "So you get it."

Snorting Newwie shook his head. "I need way more beer for this." He got up and sighed. Helping the other guys set up the drinks and food as they tried to settle comfortably.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Tay looked over at Newwie's retreating back, grabbing his open can only to have it snatched by Krist who downed half of it. "HEY! That was mine."

"So? We brought plenty. Take Gun's." Krist smiled at Tay, and they started arguing teasingly.

A clear divide was being made though it took a moment for it to become clear what it was. When Earth settled next to Tay and got a peck on the forehead that none of the boys around them blinked at but caused almost everyone else to still and look over at Off and Newwie. Was the moment when Oab's mouth fell open as he figured it out, causing Arm to nudge him with his elbow. "Stop it. You had to realize why we weren't invited to start with, right?" He honestly couldn't believe some of the guys decided to invade this little party but once they had there was no way he was missing what promised to be a hilarious and enlightening evening.

"Next time, I expect an invitation, by the way. If New gets to come, it's not even a little fair I'm left out." Earth threw a peanut at Gun.

"Hey! I forgot you aren't straight, OK. It's a little easy to do given that you're one of the few gay guys in our company not in a ship." The tiniest cutie shrugged grinning. 

Captain shook his head at Earth, "How did you even manage that. You're always in BL series, and on top of that you're very hot."

"Did you just call another guy hot in front of your boyfriend? White, that's cool with you?" Mike was sitting on the floor a beer in his hand halfway to his mouth.

Rolling their eyes, Captain, Krist, and Gun sighed. White just smirked, "Why wouldn't it be. It's not like he lied. Earth is hot... also he's sitting in my fucking lap man. He's going home with me."

"Probably riding him tonight, pretty sure my boyfriend knows where my loyalties lie." Captain shook his head and smirked when he heard Oab choke. Gun was giggling as he high fived him."You mean with his dick?" Earth asked glancing up innocently, and Tay groaned. "What, that's kind of what he said, right?"

"Here's to being loyal to cock." Gun held up his now fifth beer.

Off was frowning not sure what to make of any of this. "How many is that for you, Shorty?"

"Um, hang on Papii." Standing from his place on the sofa he climbed over the back revealing that he was in one of Off's much much too big for him t-shirts and a pair of tiny fucking sleep shorts that didn't just put his white legs on display, but when he'd crawled over the back his ass cheeks could be glimpsed. The younger raced to the half bath off his living space slamming the door.

Earth blinked and looked at Tay and then Krist. "NEVER forget my invite again, or I'll hurt you both."

"Ha! At least he's got shorts on this time. Last time he didn't even bother with them, briefs and a sleep shirt. The kid has NO SHAME." Tay tells Earth rolling his eyes.

Captain laughs, stealing a sip of his partner's beer. "If you had his legs you wouldn't either. Trust me; there are guys in my group who would kill for his body."

"I've had 4 and a half so far, Papii." Gun answered coming out of the bathroom. He was climbing back onto the sofa oblivious to the conversation that had taken place, by going between Earth and Tay. Earth's head turned and caused Tay and Krist burst into laughter because of the looks the other was getting from a number of the men across the room was like very disapproving big brothers about to kick their baby sister's boyfriend's ass.

"EARTH!" Off finally found himself growling at the other, his eyes flashing because enough was just enough for him. "Gun, go put some fucking pants on, now."

"What? No. It's hot, I'm drinking, and this is my house! You're lucky I'm even wearing shorts." He responded sassy tone in full effect. His response set the boys around him off into another fit of giggles given what they'd all just been told while the other was in the bathroom. "Papii sit down, hush and have a beer. You really need to unwind. You're killing my buzz, and that is not allowed." Gun huffed giving a very pointed look. "Oab, Newwie, take care of him for me."

"Wait, he is ALL your problem." New grumbled. "My problem is Tay... and possibly have to deal with Earth now." He groaned leaning into Singto. "Help."

"Get off of me before you get ME in trouble with Kit." He muttered, pushing New off with his pointer finger. He grabbed enough pizza for both of them and said fuck it, moving with his drink to sit next to his sweet boy.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're not straight?" White blinked at Singto obvious shock on his face. 

Krist and Gun rolled their eyes at the suggestion. Even Captain looks at his lover like he's stupid, "Really, Love? Why does everyone think you're so smart? Have you SEEN how he looks at Krist? It does beg the question of why you've never been invited either."

"He gets invited when Krist doesn't want to bitch, but most of the time he's too busy. Singto went back to school, remember, plus he's working, and whatever else he does beside Krist." Gun waved his hand at the couple.

Singto laughed a husky chuckle into Krist's neck. "Not time for much between those three things. I don't even get much sleep."

Arm and Oab turn to Newwie, "So when they get together and do THIS you are here... and have been listening to it all along? You know everything and... and haven't said anything?"

Holding his hands up when Off turned slowly realizing that what their other friends were saying was likely true. "Newwie!" He looked entirely betrayed.

"They day he reveals anything he'd heard here, would be the day he no longer has to worry about becoming a father," Tay growled a little. "It would also be the last time he got to join us." 

New just pointed at Tay. "What he said." Then shrugged.

"So, the straight side of the room can stuff it. The secrets he has learned here he is taking to the grave." Gun spoke up.

Raising his fourth beer, Mike frowned, "Should I slide around, so I'm in the middle of the room? I'm bi-sexual." He looked, but Tay and Singto started laughing. "What?"

"You poor Baby. That's cute." Gun crawled over everyone and moved to hug the newest member of his little family. "It's OK. You're pretty. You don't have to be smart." He started petting Mike's hair as many in the room were laughing at them. 

Off finally had enough of his Baby basically half naked in another man's lap, so he reached down and plucked him up. Gun straddled Off facing the room his back to the elder's chest with the sort of ease that came from years of familiarity. Captain watched the behavior before he looked over at Tay, "Anyone got a map of Egypt?" He snorted before rolling his eyes. Tay and Earth started laughing so hard they fell into each other.

"Egypt?" Krist frowned looking over at the other singer. "What are you talking about?"

"The Nile, Kit." Singto chuckles, shaking his head a little because drunk Krist was seriously one of the cutest things ever, in his opinion. He was a little like a confused cuddly kitten.

"The Nile... the ni- Ohhh DA-NILE! I get it." He snickers suddenly. "Yeah, they're both pretty much oblivious, even more than Tay and Newwie." Krist sighed sadly. "It almost hurts to watch when it's not really funny."

"Hey, I am in no kind of denial. I know exactly how I feel, it's not my fault Papii can't deal with his feelings and erections for me." Gun responded popping the tab on yet another beer as Off squawked his name trying to steal the beverage deciding the other had obviously had enough to drink. "Papii! Stop it, or I'm going back to the other side." Gun growled in irritation they crashed his gossip/bitch session. "If you didn't want to hear what we had to say you shouldn't have crashed our party."

"Wait you talk about my erections?" Off manhandled Gun to turn toward him.

Tay groaned, "I know more about your dick now than when we lived together, Peng." Oab and Arm stared at Tay and then Gun. "I think we both need more alcohol to even listen to this conversation." Arm whispered, leaning toward the table and snagging two beers for both himself and his friend.

"It's a perfectly normal biological reaction!" Off sputtered not liking where this conversation was going.

"I sit in JJ's lap all the time, and he doesn't get hard for me. Trust me, and if anyone were going to have a spontaneous erection due to ass on their dick, it would be him." Captain snorted rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of the statement the older man had made. "Ow, seriously, THAT makes you jealous. Very much, not my type." He smiled, pressing a loving kiss to White's lips after the squeeze.

White smiled then looked over at Off, "He's kind of right though, I'm very, very gay, and when Gun sits in my lap, I don't get hard."

"Well, that's a little insulting. Never? Not even a little?" The smaller boy huffed looking over and was pouting.

"I am now going to drink my beer and keep my mouth closed because there is no answer to that question that will end well for me." The broad smile of the Theory of Love actor shook his head. 

Out of the blue Newwie's voice was heard, "You get hard when I sit in your lap."

Tay's head fell back, "Oh fuck my life." He could have gone forever without having to deal with New in a gay panic. "I'm not going to rape you New, don't worry, OK?"

"Pretty sure that's not what he's... OK, that is much hotter in person," Krist whispered as he watched New crawl across the floor, straddle Tay and proceed to devour his mouth. He'd caught the older man off guard and was able to snake his tongue inside instantly enjoying the taste and feel of the other's mouth.

"Hu, you guys probably should have had a cock-sitting conversation sooner," Earth muttered watching from where he was now laying with his head against Mike's shoulder while Mike's hand rubbed up and down his abs under his shirt. 

Choking on his sip of beer Gun shook his head, "That was lap sitting erections conversation, not cock sitting. Cock sitting is like... totally different. Wait, haven't you ever bottomed?"

"OK, this conversation is going into a place I don't think there is enough beer in all of Thailand for me to continue to listen to." Arm stood and pulled Oab with him. "We're out of here. Have fun." He waved, laughing at the look on Off's face. "Want to come with us?"

"You leaving, Papii?" Gun asked, turning to look at Off face flush and eyes bright. Off looks around the room, it looked like everyone had paired off so it should be safe to leave Gun on his own but was it?

"When are the rest of you assholes going home?" He frowned before Off raised his brow.Sighing Gun grinned at his Papii and cocked his head to the side. "Tay and Newwie usually stay in my guest room, White and Captain have a place two floors up, and Krist usually sleeps with me. Any extras get the sofa." He smiles. "So I guess I get to sleep with SingKrist tonight!" He claps his hands. 

"Ugh, I think we can catch a cab later or take the sofa, don't worry about us." Singto laughed, shaking his head a little at Gun, he was NOT going to be in that fight with Off.

"But I need cuddles." Gun whined a little leaning over to look at Mike and Earth, "Do you two wan... AHH!" Gun was pulled back harshly against his Papii's chest.

"That's more than enough of that." He was actually growling at this point because Off had just reached his limit with all of this shit.

White stood, "Mike and Earth can stay in our guest room. We have two if you guys don't want to try to get a cab this late." He offered to Singto and Krist as he realized it might be a good time to leave before things started to turn. Captain nodded at the other four men agreeing with the invitation before adding. "Grab a box of pizza and some more beer though." 

Doing as ordered there were goodnights said and Krist even leaned over getting kisses and hugs from Gun and Tay, before heading out Singto having wrapped arms around him. "Papii, you drove everyone off. You killed my party by growling at people." Gun had his arms crossed and was glaring.

"Right I've had enough." Standing Off tossed the small drunk bundle that was his partner over his shoulder and toward the master bedroom. He called over his shoulder. "I assume you two know where to find your place to sleep? So find a fucking room." He slammed the door then dropped Gun down on the bed, glaring down at him.

"Papii?" Gun's voice suddenly held some hesitation to it.

"Cock sitting?" He scowled down at the younger man. "You talk about my erections with other people? You never even talk about them with me!" Off had his arms crossed and was seriously not pleased with his ship-mate. "Gun what the hell was this all about?"

"What, we didn't actually talk about cock sitting! I mean, not this time. When we do, you'll know it. Captain, Tay, and I can get pretty descriptive." Gun answered back matter of factly. "As for your erections, I didn't think they were something you wanted to talk about." He pouted at the elder. "If I thought you wanted to, trust me I'd have done far more than just talking about them Papii." The tone of voice Gun was now using was not one Off was used to hearing but fuck it was sexy.

Crawling over Gun the taller man growled, "You're trying to drive me crazy right? That's what this is. Once you mentioned, cock sitting every man in that room imagined your perky ass, which you flashed to us all, bouncing on a dick... probably their dick."

"You think my ass is perky, Papii?" Gun licked his lips arching up to press against Off, spreading his thighs so that his Papii slid between them. Hissing out a moan when their equally hard cocks ground together. "Off, if you don't mean this, please stop now." Gun looked up, and while his face was still flushed, it wasn't alcohol causing the pink, and the younger man's eyes were definitely cleared.

Off pulled back, looking down, "Were you even drunk at all?" He whispered a little surprised.

"I was buzzed, getting turned on kind of killed it though. Also, clubbing is my hobby... a few beers when I can spend hours downing soju in Korean clubs isn't likely to fuck me up." The smaller man teased as he rocked his hips up moaning. "Fuck, Papii... please. If you're leaving just go right now."

Off snorted, "Pretty sure we aren't ever getting rid of each other again. Also, no more of these parties without adult supervision, obviously you, Krist, and Captain cannot be trusted. Who the fuck knows what you'll get up to now that Earth is joining."

"Who knew my Papii was so jealous?" Gun teased the elder.

"I'm a possessive bastard too," Off muttered pressing bites and kisses down Gun's throat starting to leave the most beautiful bruises and marks on the pale skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little slice of crazy! Please let me know what you thought! Leave comments :)


End file.
